Highway Worker/DOT Team
Highway Workers or DOT crews can control traffic signals, variable message signs and can operate draw bridges throughout the game. Their job is to fix signals, operate moving bridges, fix broken fire hydrants along with EMTs/Fire, use the VMS signs to warn other drivers of approaching hazards and remove illegally parked or abandoned cars from roads. Unlike in real life, DOT workers are also responsible for towing vehicles that are illegally parked. Since impound lots are non-existent except if you consider random lot's throughout the UD maps which most people consider yes they are. Then, in that case, that means another location is in UD: Monroe. (they were barely considered by developers; the only true one existed in Hillsborough- formerly Sunshine City), tow truck drivers have been known to dump vehicles into the ocean or move them aside. Furthermore, tow trucks can be used to tow broken down light vehicles. You can put some vehicles in the police station parking lot so they can find out who it belongs to. The gamepass costs 40 R$ (Robux), a drastic change from 500 R$ (Robux) prior to the opening of revamped games. The player must have less than 100 bounties to enter the job. Vehicles DOT workers have access to these vehicles, as well as citizen vehicles: Furthermore, the following vehicles were once available for the job, but are now retired and no longer usable in modern games. * Steamroller (Vehicle removed in 2016 due to issues regarding it being inoperable after a vehicle chassis update) * S10 Highway Worker / DOT Truck | DOT Pickup (predecessor of the DOT F-150, replaced in 2017) All current vehicles have a $500 revenue per mile. Tools * Cones: to direct traffic or to mark off areas, functionally similar to Flares but without emitting any particles. * Flagger: which can help guide busy traffic. (Can alternate between the stop and slow signs by clicking the LMB) * Tow hook: Tool equipped by clicking a button on the side of a tow truck, removed from toolkit when deselected. Can tow vehicles up to the size of a limousine. Any vehicle larger than a limo cannot be towed. (Special thanks to Johnny_boy1008 for helping tow limousine) * Laptop: Has access to the traffic cameras available in each map, often used to monitor traffic and locate accidents. Additional features Workers can also access and change traffic signals and VMS (variable message sign) by clicking the control box if one is provided. This makes the GUI appear and gives options to the user. They can also stop traffic on movable bridges by clicking "raise bridge" (which is clearly marked). DOT crews can adjust lane control signals on some fixed-span bridges as well. They can also fix broken fire hydrants by simply clicking on them. Towing Rules IMPORTANT! * Do not tow legally parked vehicles if the owner is still in the game. * Do not tow emergency vehicles that are on the scene of an incident. * If the owner of the vehicle says their vehicle does not require towing, DON'T tow it. * If a vehicle is parked and the owner is not in the server, illegally parked or abandoned you can tow the vehicle. Trivia * In most UD games, hitting a fire hydrant at high speeds would cause it to burst, making a small fountain of water. This happens in almost every UD game. (Westover Islands confirmed do not have this feature) * Some games, such as UD: Currituck, have custom liveries based on where the map is located. * Vehicles being towed can despawn if the player owning it leaves the game, but this can be stopped if another player gets into the driver seat then jumps out. * DOT workers also had access to the city bus for free on UD II and III Classic, even though it is now a transit vehicle. * Despite the fact that the tow truck has air horns on the roof, it still uses a car horn. * At one point, cones could collide with vehicles. This was removed later on due to issues regarding trolls using them to block off roads and/or to trap vehicles in. References * https://uduniverse.com/forums/announcements.php?aid=8 Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Gamepasses in the UDU Category:Highway Worker/DOT Vehicles